


The Wide-Eyed Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A couple of lovers...RP fic.Smut, basically.





	The Wide-Eyed Beauty

Wendy Ventham had always known she was crazy to accept Nick's proposal, all the same she had said yes and now, finally, she was married... married and safe, even in this strange world. 

She had smiled sadly at herself in the mirror as she smoothed yet another layer of make-up over her bruise, praying it wasn't all that obvious, not tonight... not when she finally had her Nick. 

She had moved to his rooms, knocking softly on the door. 

"Nick...Nicky Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Mind a little company?"

"Not at all. Come in, the doors open..."

Wendy smiled and entered, shutting the door before crossing to settle close to him. Nick smiled at her. 

"Hows the... scar?"

Wendy asked gently. 

"You seemed a little... itchy... earlier."

"Yes, just a little. But it’s okay now."

"I never did thank you..."

Wendy murmured, kissing his cheek softly. 

"My hero."

"Oh...no need to thank me."

Wendy smiled, kissing him again, this time letting her lips linger over his. 

"I've missed you."

Nicky smiled up at her. 

"Is there anything needing doing desperately..."

A pause then. 

"Besides me, I mean."

Nicky laughed.

"You that desperate?"

"Well, we haven't exactly.... consummated the marriage yet."

"This is a true fact..."

"Plus you've been so busy... surely you deserve a little... playtime?"

"Also a true fact..."

"So... play with me."

Nicky smiled and one of his hands began to gently pull Wendy's nightdress down off of her shoulders. Wendy smiled, letting him take it despite blushing a little.

"Shy?"

Nicky teased.

"You were the one actively seeking this..."

He purred as he nuzzled Wendy's breasts. 

"Mmmm, yes... but I've never... before."

Wendy admitted, barely hiding the hitch in her breath. Nicky smiled and began playing with her nipples. Wendy murred softly. He kept playing with them till they were painfully hard. Wendy continued to murr, her breath hitching every so often. Nicky rolled her over so he was now on top. He pushed her night dress down all the way, exposing her full to his advances. Slowly he began to push deep, deep inside of her. Wendy had murred, then arched into him, unable to hide her wince as she felt herself start to give, then fully tear. She had said nothing, only closing her eyes to hold back tears of pain, her eyes soft even as she spoke. 

"Don't stop."

Nicky nodded and kept up his invasion of her womanhood. He soon filled her and set a hard but loving pace. Wendy moaned instantly. Nicky kept his pace. Wendy continued to moan, soon arching and crying out as she came.


End file.
